Savor the Good
by CFCfan1
Summary: An idea for 2x07! Tell me what you think!


**Still on my quest for 100 stories. Still need suggestions! Anyway this is about what I think is going to happen in 2x07…tell me what you think!**

When she opened the door she smiled at him. He looked sleek in his tux and she forgot how much she liked him dressed up.

"Liv…you look stunning," He said with a wide smile.

"As do you," She said also smiling as she leaned up to kiss him.

"I have never been to an event for the President before," He said holding out his arm so she could grab it.

"It will be fun. He doesn't always do events like these, but with it being such an important birthday, Cyrus probably made him do it," She said with a laugh.

"Are you excited to see him?" He asked seriously.

She didn't say anything at first because she didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was more excited or scared about what was going to happen tonight. Not only was she going to be in the same room with him since he let her go, but she would also be there with Edison. She knew that much to her displeasure he kept an eye on her, and so she knew that he knew about her and Edison seeing each other again. She didn't know how he would react to it all. She finally realized that she was silent and spoke up.

"Of course, it's been a while, and I am going to enjoy making fun of how old he is," She said smiling.

"You know I'm not that far behind him…" Edison said with a look.

"Oh…so that means I can make fun of you also," She said not missing a beat.

"Whatever you say," He said opening the door to the limo that had been waiting outside of her building. The drive to the gala was filled with the telling of each other's day and what was on their schedules for the next few days. When they pulled up cameras started to flash as Edison got out of the car, but many more went off when he helped Olivia out. The press still sometimes thought of her as part of the administration and would take any opportunity to ask question. She ignored all of them as always as they made their way inside. They were stopped and checked by Secret Service and then had their coats taken by a member of the staff.

They waited in line to greet the President. Olivia was quiet as they made their way up the line and Edison didn't really notice as he kept talking about what was going on with him. When they were only a few people away he noticed her. He had looked at the line and the smile that was on his face dropped for a second before he focused on who was in front of him and smiled again. When it got to be their turn Edison went first.

"Madame First Lady, Mr. President, happy birthday sir," He said shaking both of their hands.

"Senator Davis, we are so happy you could make it," Mellie said with that devious look in her eye. "Liv," She said turning her attention to Olivia. She put on a fake smile and gave Mellie a quick hug and went to shake Fitz's hand.

"Happy birthday Mr. President," She said sticking out her hand.

"Hello Liv," He said with a fake smile. She was about to let go when he pulled her into what looked like a hug, but it wasn't as he whispered something into her ear.

"I need to talk to you later," He said before pulling away and letting go of her hand. Before she could either accept or decline he had already turned to the next guest.

"What was that about?" Edison asked giving her a look.

"Nothing, just a hug for an old friend," She said trying to hide her confusion.

"Whatever you say Liv…I'm going to get us drinks would you like one?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"Sure…you know what I like," She said giving him a warm smile.

"Coming right up," He said walking over to the bartender. She was happy for the separation because it gave her a chance to take a deep breath and try and calm down. Her break didn't last long though because someone got her attention.

"Olivia!" Someone said from behind her and she smiled right away because she knew who it was.

"James," She said turning as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It has been way too long, and the last time I saw you…I believe was on a Sunday. Sorry if I was rude," He said with a laugh.

"Not at all, I knew the rules, I knew what I was getting myself into," She said laughing.

"There is no way to really know what you are getting yourself into with this one," Cyrus said walking up from behind James.

"Hey Liv," He said giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cyrus…you seem…drunk," She said with a laugh.

"Not yet," He said giving her a look and she laughed harder. That is when Edison came back with the drinks.

"Edison, you obviously remember Cyrus Beene," She said taking her drink from him.

"Of course, good to see you," Edison said shaking his hand.

"Senator Davis, this is my husband James," Cyrus said being pleasant.

"Senator Davis, it is an honor," James said shaking his hand. Cyrus rolled his eyes, still wondering how he fell for a democrat. They continued talking for a while but Olivia couldn't keep her mind off Fitz the entire night.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

After everyone had eaten and toasted Fitz for his birthday, the dancing started. Everyone gathered on the expansive dancing floor with their respective dates. Olivia and Edison danced for a while, which was a nice way to get certain things out of her head. When one of the songs ended she felt Edison tense a little and she looked up at him. He was looking past her and she gave him a look before everything clicked. The way Edison suddenly froze and the chill that ran through her meant only one thing.

"Hello Olivia," Fitz said from behind her. She and Edison separated and she turned to him with the best smile she could muster.

"Mr. President," Both she and Edison said looking at him.

"I'm sorry Senator, but may I steal Olivia for a second, I need to discuss something with her," He said with a smile.

"Of course sir," Edison said dropping his hand from where it rested on Olivia's hip, which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz who masked his jealousy but not from Olivia. Edison may not have seen it, but Olivia knew him better than anyone so as they walked off towards a hallway she shot him a look.

"What do you want?" She said once they got into the hall.

"I…just wanted to see you, without everyone around, just for a minute," He whispered.

"No!" She said turning to leave but he caught her arm.

"Liv…please," He begged.

"Mr. President!" She hissed at him.

"Just one minute," He whispered.

"No, you don't get anymore one minutes! Not from me," She said seriously. Before he could argue she kept going. "You let me go…whatever the reason you did. You looked me in the eye and told me you were letting me go, so you have to let me go!" She said seriously.

"I tried! I tried really hard when I went to the G8, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. We both know this isn't what either of us wanted. I know you better than anyone else and you know be better than anyone, so don't try and lie to me and say that you asked me to let you go and I did because you asked. I know when you are lying Liv, and you were lying when you said you wanted me to let you go. I only did it because I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to fight against you, I tried to do my best to make up for what happened last year, and to try and fix our relationship, but you just kept pushing and pushing, and every time you pushed my heart broke a little bit more. So I don't care what I said in that damn restaurant, I just need a minute with you," He said trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Do you want me to be happy?" She asked after a second. The question caught him off guard but he quickly responded.

"Of course I do, that is what is most important to me," He said taking a step closer to her.

"Then let me be!" She practically yelled. He gave her a look of confusion and pain. "I pushed you away, I know that. I know you didn't want to end things but I forced you to. I did it because we can't be together. Whatever you say about you want me, the country needs you and just because we missed our chance doesn't mean the country should pay by us trying to make it work. I am trying to be happy Fitz. I am seeing Edison again because he makes me happy. He makes me smile and laugh. He treats me like a goddess and he makes me forget, even just for a few minutes how much I miss you and how much it hurts to see your face everyday on the TV. He helps me push the pain back because of what I had to give up so that the country could keep going. If you want me to be happy…please just let me. I love you Fitz and I always will. You know that, and I know that you know. The thing is…we just don't work…I don't want to be the woman in the shadows anymore. I don't want to turn on the TV and cry at the sight of the man I love with his pregnant wife. I want to live like a normal person for once in my life, so please just let me," She said finally allowing the tears to fall. He still held her arm and he remained quiet for a second after she was done talking. After a few more seconds of silence he dropped his hand slowly and the pain was clear in his eyes. She gave him one last look before walking past him. Before she could open the door his words stopped her.

"I love you too…always," He said just loud enough to hear. She paused for another second before walking back out to the party and to Edison. When she got to him she had composed herself and put on the mask that was all too familiar.

"Hey, what was that about?" Edison asked handing her drink back to her.

"Just some stuff…" She said not wanting to talk about it right now, especially with Edison.

"Come on Liv, you can tell me," He said with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fitz along with Cyrus, Tom, and Hal all walk outside. She looked around quickly and noticed Mellie was gone. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I can't Edison, everything I talk about with the President is private. You know I don't talk about my work," She said giving him a look. He put his hands up.

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry," He said leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You want to…" Before Edison could finish his sentence they heard it. It was loud and to Olivia deafening, and it was followed by screaming. Edison ducked to the ground and tried to pull her with him, but she pushed him away. "Liv! Get down!" He yelled keeping his hold on her hand.

"Fitz…" She whispered as she pulled her hand away from his and ran towards the door. As she got to the door Secret Service was blocking the entrance.

"Ma'am we need you to stay inside right now," One of the agents said.

"CYRUS!" She yelled as she saw him kneeling on the ground.

"Let her through!" He yelled back when he realized what she was doing. The two agents separated and she ran to him. He was lying on the ground with blood everywhere.

"Mr. President, stay with us!" Cyrus said hitting him on the cheek to keep him awake.

"Liv…" He barely mumbled. She crouched next to him not caring about the blood that was getting all over her designer dress.

"I'm right here Fitz," She said leaning her head into his line of sight. Tears were streaming down her face. He smiled weakly at her. She wiped away her tears and looked around and noticed that his detail had formed a barrier all around them so that no one could see them. She grabbed his hand at that point. "You are going to be ok," She whispered. He gave another weak smile and tried to say something but she stopped him.

"Don't say anything Fitz. You are weak enough as it is," She said seriously. He tried again and she once again stopped him. This time though she leaned down and said something that only he could hear. "I love you…don't you dare die on me," She whispered.

Before she could stop him he finally said something. "Yes ma'am," He said with a smile. That is when his paramedics showed up with the gurney. The Secret Service separated a little so she had to let go of his hand. He looked at her the entire time they loaded him on to the stretcher and did their best to stop the bleeding from his abdomen. As they wheeled him quickly to the ambulance she and Cyrus followed. They loaded him into the ambulance before quickly turning to the two of them.

"One in front, one in the back," The EMT said before climbing in the back. Cyrus wordlessly went to the front of the ambulance and got in while Olivia was grateful as she climbed into the back.

"Lets go!" Cyrus said as the door closed. Along with his escort the ambulance sped through the city heading towards GW Hospital. Olivia had grabbed his hand again as they started working on him as much as possible. His eyes were trained on her and she stared at him right back. The tears were still freely flowing from her eyes. They pulled up to the hospital and she had to let go of his hand as they wheeled him inside. She noticed right away that the building was full of Secret Service and hospital staff, with almost no one else there. She knew that was procedure for when they President was coming, but it still surprised her a little. Tom and Hal led her and Cyrus to a private waiting room.

"Where's Mellie?" She finally asked as they sat down.

"When the shots were fired her detail shoved her into one of the cars and took her to the White House, she should be here any minute," Cyrus said looking distant. Olivia just nodded and sat with the same face as Cyrus. His phone ringing brought him back to attention.

"Yea," He said picking it up quickly. "Yes…we don't know…of course…bye," He said obviously answering questions from the person on the other side. Before he could say anything his phone started to ring again. "Yea!" He said a little agitated. "Good," He said after a second and then hanging up. "The First Lady is here," He said to Olivia who stood up and tried her best to compose herself.

The door opened and Olivia took a deep breath. A few agents walked in first followed by Mellie who had a look of pure horror on her face. "Mellie," Cyrus said as she entered.

"How is he?" She asked right away.

"We don't know…the EMT's worked on him on the way over and he remained awake. We were escorted in here as soon as we got here," He said referring to him and Olivia.

"Liv," Mellie said quietly. Olivia took a step forward from behind Cyrus to stand right in front of Mellie.

"Mellie," She said shortly not knowing what to expect.

"Whatever problems you and I have had…at least for tonight they are gone ok. We both love him…we both need to be here for him and we can't be fighting," She said seriously. To say Olivia was surprised by what Mellie had said would be the understatement of the year. She didn't know what to say so she nodded quickly. Mellie managed a weak smile before they all walked to sit down. Before they could though one of Mellie's agents spoke up.

"Ma'am, a Senator Davis is here asking for Miss Pope," He said quickly. All heads turned to her. "We can send him away ma'am," The agents said after a second.

"No…I'll handle it," She said before excusing herself and walking with the agent to where Edison was stopped at the front door.

"Liv…what the hell happened. You just left without telling me anything. You had me worried sick," He said as she walked up to him.

"Edison…I'm sorry but you need to go. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I had more important things to focus on," She said annoyed that she wasn't in the waiting room. She didn't want to risk missing the doctor. She knew it would be a while, but it was still something she thought about.

"I know he is your friend, but it is going to be a while I am willing to bet. From what I heard he was shot in the abdomen, surgery will take a while, you should go home and rest, they will probably tell you when its done," Edison said not getting it.

"No Edison, I am not leaving but you need to," She said more forcefully.

"Liv!" He said taking a step towards her. He stopped as a few agents took a step in front of her. "Don't push me away again Liv…you push me away again and I'm not coming back," He said seriously. What he didn't understand is that she would never chose him over Fitz, he didn't understand that her apprehensiveness before they started dating again was not because she was scared of getting hurt, it was because she was scared of letting Fitz go, and after the night she just had she realized she would never let him go.

"Goodbye Edison," She said before turning and walking back towards the waiting room. She turned at one point and saw agents escorting him out of the building. When she got back to the room everyone was still sitting where they had been and they were still silent.

"I'm sorry about that," She said sitting next to Cyrus again.

"Everything ok?" Cyrus asked.

"All roads," She said quietly. Luckily Mellie hadn't heard them, but Cyrus knew without her saying the whole thing what she meant. He gave her an apologizing look and grabbed her hand.

"James is at the house grabbing some stuff, Secret Service is bring stuff for Mellie when they bring the kids, do you want James to stop by your apartment?" He asked after a second. He looked at her and then at her dress, which was covered in dried blood…the President's blood.

"Yea…" she said softly looking down at her dress. "I'm guessing you still have a key?" She asked looking up at him. He nodded and shot a quick text to James before getting silent once again. An hour later James was escorted through the door dressed in sweats and carrying two bags. He walked quickly to a now standing Cyrus and Olivia and gave them both a hug before handing them their respective bags. Olivia looked in her bag and smiled.

"I know normally it is awkward knowing a man went through my clothes…but you are amazing James. Thank you," Liv said seriously.

"Thanks sweetie," Cyrus said giving him a quick kiss.

"How is he?" James asked almost immediately. Olivia, Cyrus, and Mellie all gave him a knowing look. "I promise I am here as Cyrus's husband, not a reporter. Nothing that I hear or see here will ever end up in print," He said quickly. He knew that they trusted him but the question had to be raised because of his profession. They all nodded and Cyrus filled him in on the little they knew. After he was done they again all sat and waited.

Twenty minutes had past in silence before the door opened once again and two agents came in followed by the kids.

"Mom!" Karen and Gerry said rushing over to her and hugging her. She held them to her for a second until it got uncomfortable with her very enlarged belly.

"Ma'am," One of the agents said holding up her bag.

"Guys, I'm going to go change, I promise I'll be right back," She said giving them a look before following the agent to go and change.

"Hey guys," James said standing next to Cyrus. They went up and hugged both Cyrus and James. That is when Olivia stood and was finally noticed.

"Liv!" Karen said noticing her first and rushing to her. Olivia tried to put on a brave face for the kids as Karen rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey sweetie," She whispered.

"Liv," Gerry said quietly from next to her. She let go of Karen with one arm and pulled Gerry into a hug. As she stood there holding both of them she couldn't help but think that this is what Fitz had wanted for them. He wanted to have children with her…a family. Mellie came back in a few minutes later and found them all sitting around each other. She sat next to them and they tried to talk about anything to get their minds off of what was going on.

It had been four and a half hours since the shooting occurred and they had said that it would probably be a five-hour surgery. James had just left to go get food and the rest of them still sat there.

"Liv?" Karen said quietly.

"Yea sweetie?" Olivia said turning her attention to the teenager.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked and Mellie gave her a look but nodded when Olivia looked to her for permission.

"Of course," Olivia said standing and following Karen out into the hallway. When they got out there the Secret Service gave them a little space, and since the whole floor was closed off to anyone but them they were alone.

"I know," Karen said quietly. Olivia gave her a very confused look. Before Karen could keep going though it clicked for Olivia and her eyes got wide.

"Karen…" She whispered.

"I just need to say something please," she said giving Olivia a look. Olivia nodded, not trusting her own voice to respond. She was shocked and mortified, so the words just wouldn't come to her. "I went to daddy's office one night before I went to bed to say goodnight. I got there and he wasn't in there, so I was about to go back to my room when I saw you two outside. You were walking back from the Rose Garden. You two were holding hands and then he kissed you. At first I was shocked and hurt. I never had any doubt that mom and dad didn't love each other, but I thought…I don't know, I thought they would stay together until he got out of office. I was also hurt because I knew that not only was he cheating…but it was with you. You meant…mean so much to me and I guess it was just the shock. I was going to say something to daddy, but I didn't know what to say. Then two weeks later you left the White House. I didn't and really still don't know why, but I assumed you were doing what was best. Then I started watching dad. I saw something in him that I had never seen before and that was heartbreak. In that moment, I knew that it wasn't something that was just random; I knew that he loved you. I know things have been tough between you two since you left. I have been more observant and every time you come back a light comes back into his eyes. When the whole Amanda Tanner thing happened…before you ask, I know everything…it is hard to keep secrets in the White House. Anyway, when all of that happened I saw the heartbreak in your eyes and that is when I realized you love dad as much as he loves you. I'm not saying I want my parents to get a divorce but I also know they aren't happy together. They love each other; they just aren't in love with each other. He is in love with you Liv…I know he might…what happened tonight, we might lose him and that scares me so much. I know my dad though and I know that he will fight with all that he has. I know he is going to be ok, and I want you to know that I want you to be there for dad. I want to see him happy all the time. I love you Liv, and if you make my dad happy…that is what is most important. I know you two love each other and he is going to need you now more than ever. We all are, so please don't leave this. We need you, daddy needs you, I need you," She said finally finishing. Olivia had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Karen…" She didn't know where to start. "I am sorry you had to find out like you did. I never want you to have a negative look about your dad. He is a great man, and he loves you more than anything in this world. You and your brother…and brother to be are the most important things in his life. And yes, I love your father very much. He means the world to me and seeing him today…it made me realize how short life is. I am not going to even think of doing anything that is going to hurt your family, your mother and father will be together for a while…but the one thing you never have to worry about again, is me leaving. I am going to be here through all of it, I'm never leaving again…I promise," She said seriously. Karen smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around Olivia and Olivia held the teenager to her. She was still mortified. The kids were never supposed to know, but now that one did, she would do whatever she could to make sure Fitz kept the relationship with his children as strong as possible.

"Liv!" Cyrus said stick his head out of the door with an urgency in his voice that she knew meant only one thing.

"Sweetie, the doctor is back," Olivia said as they separated and rushed into the room.

"Ok, so as I just say my name is Dr. Mitchell. I was the trauma surgeon on call tonight. We didn't know what to expect with the surgery based on where the bullet entered his body." The doctor started. Karen grabbed Olivia's hand and squeezed and Olivia squeezed right back as he continued. "For some amazingly lucky reason, the bullet seems to have gone out of its way not to hit anything major. The loss of blood was from the bullet hitting his appendix, which is an unessential organ so we were able to just remove it and not repair it. We were able to restore his blood level and he should be fine. I am going to keep him for about a week to make sure nothing new happens, but he should be awake in about an hour and that is when you can go see him," He said with a slight smile on his face. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding from the moment he started talking. Everything was going to be ok, and he was still alive. They all felt more relieved in that moment than they had at any other time. "We have set him up in a private room, and I will come get all of you in an hour to go see him." He said before walking out of the room. Everyone had true smiles on their faces for the first time in over five hours. They all gave hugs to each other and for the first time sat down unafraid of what was to come.

**OFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Now!" He said as harshly as possible. It still hurt a little to take a deep breath and breathe, but he was trying his best. Fitz had been awake for all of two seconds before he ordered Tom and Hal to get Olivia as soon as they could. They nodded quickly before Tom walked out of the room as Hal stayed behind. When Tom got into the hallway he spoke into his microphone very clear instructions.

Back in the waiting room where everyone was talking and joking around one of the agents responded shortly before turning to the group.

"Miss Pope, someone named Harrison is here to see you," The agent said seriously.

"Of course…let me know when he is awake," She said following him out the door. When the agent turned down a different hallway than before she stopped.

"I thought the entrance was that way?" She asked confused.

"Ma'am please follow me," He said shortly.

"He's awake," She whispered once everything clicked.

"Please ma'am," He said and she nodded and followed him as he kept walking down the hallway until they met up with someone she knew.

"Tom…" She said and he gave her a small smile before he gave a look to the other agent who turned back around and walk back the way they had come.

"Miss Pope, he is asking for you," Tom said pointing towards the door.

"Thank you Tom," She said giving him a smile.

"Ma'am," He said nodding at her and giving her another small smile. She walked towards the door slowly and stopped right outside and took a deep breath before opening the door. She was met with Hal pulling the door open more and he nodded at her briefly before stepping outside and closing the door. That is when their eyes met.

"Livi," He whispered. She kept her eyes trained on him for as long as she could but she had to look away when the tears came back. "I'm ok," He said noticing her tears. She nodded as she slowly walked towards him. He had a few tubes connected to him, but the most noticeable thing was the bandage on his abdomen. His shirt was off; she guessed to make sure nothing would mess with the wound. When she got next to the bed she kept her hands at her sides and looked down at him. "Liv?" He asked after a second of her remaining silent.

"I thought I was going to lose you," She whispered as more tears fell. He frowned at her and reached up and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him until she was sitting on the bed. His hand went up and cupped her cheek and his thumb wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It is going to take a lot more than some crazy person for you to get rid of me," He said and she smiled slightly.

"Fitz…about earlier," She tried but he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it…we'll figure everything out," He said sincerely but she ignored him and kept going.

"I need to tell you a few things…and I need you to focus ok…" She said and when he nodded she continued. "I don't care what has happened in the last few years with us, seeing you with a gun shot wound and blood pouring out of you made me realize that I can never actually let you go. I love you so much, and I don't know what you remember, but I said to you right before they loaded you that I love you and don't you dare die on me and in that moment I knew I would be lost without you. I am so happy you are ok," She said taking his hand and squeezing it. He started to say something but she stopped him. "There is something else…you aren't going to like it, but you have to promise me you stay calm ok," She said and he gave her a confused look before she continued talking. "Karen knows about us," She said quietly. His eyes got wide just like hers.

"How?" He whispered.

"She saw us coming back from the Rose Garden one night…we were holding hands and you kissed me," She said seriously.

"Why didn't she…why didn't she say anything?" He asked still trying to process everything.

"She was going to…then I left, and she noticed that you changed…when the Amanda Tanner thing happened she noticed how hurt I was and realized what we felt for each other. She just wants you to be happy…" She said honestly.

"I can't believe that she knows and I didn't see it," He said softly.

"You have to promise you won't say anything. I told her I would deal with everything and do what needed to be done. She assured me that she doesn't think negatively on you because of it…it has to stay between us though," She said knowing Karen wouldn't know what to do if Fitz talked to her about it.

"Ok…if you think it is what is best," He said looking at her. She nodded and ran her hand slowly through his hair. He closed his eyes for a second at the sensation. He opened them again and was looking straight into her eyes. He reached his hand up and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled her down slowly never breaking eye contact until their lips touched. It was desperate and rushed like many of their kisses had been over the last few years. It wasn't a kiss filled with pain and apology. It was gentle and sweet. It was them. It was what they hoped to one day be. The doctor would soon find out he was awake and would go get everyone. She would have to rush back and pretend like this hadn't happened. But in that moment with that one kiss, they told each other everything they needed to know. They were going to fight everyday for what they wanted. They would fight through the bad times and savor the good. They would be happy one day, and one bullet couldn't and wouldn't keep them apart.

**The End! Tell me what you think **


End file.
